El secreto de sus ojos
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Sakura tiene unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes pero si te detienes a mirarlos aunque sea por un segundo notarás la tristeza y el dolor detrás de tanta belleza ―Qué hermosos ojos― Y sonríe. No son tan bonitos.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**EL SECRETO DE SUS OJOS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La chica de los ojos verdes**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma..._

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está triste.**_

**.**

**.**

―Qué hermosos ojos―

Sakura lo ignora, solo es otro baboso más que se cruza en su camino.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está dañada.**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiene unos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes, muchos la elogian por ellos pero _**pocos **_se detienen realmente a verlos y Sakura se pregunta cada día, si los ojos realmente son la ventana al alma, entonces ¿Por qué _**nadie**_ nota lo destruida y lastimada que esta su alma?

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está muriendo.**_

**.**

**.**

Se abraza a si misma mientras camina por aquella oscura y desolada calle, solo le quedan tres cuadras para llegar a su hogar y la lluvia comienza a hacerse más potente a medida que camina, la música invade sus oídos sumiéndola en un estado de abstracción, de anestecia.

―Donde_** nada **_duele―

Y las pocas personas que hay en la calle corren evitando mojarse, ella solo camina, despacio y en silencio, porque no le gusta cuando el día llega a su fin y menos si sabe que va estar _**sola. **_

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está sola.**_

**.**

**.**

Y cuando llega a su hogar, la invade el silencio y el frío, ella camina despacio evitando despertar a su padre que se encuentra dormido en su habitación, se quita la ropa en la penumbra de su dormitorio y se recuesta en la cama, envolviéndose en mantas, en sueños, en ilusiones y _**ruega **_dormirse pronto.

―Maldición―

Pero no lo logra y sabe que otra vez deberá tomar esas píldoras para el insomio.

**.**

**.**

_Yo solo quiero ser feliz... _

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos son hermosos, son grandes y brillantes y verdes pero si los observas detenidamente detrás de tanta belleza se encuentra todo el dolor y la tristeza que ella _**tanto **_se esfuerza en esconder del mundo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...Dicen que cada persona que comparte aunque sea un momento de tu vida,_

_se lleva un pedacito de tu alma..._

**.**

**.**

_**Ella es un desastre.**_

**.**

**.**

_Luego de leer esa frase siempre me pregunte ¿En cuantos pedacitos estará rota mi alma?_

**.**

**.**

_**Ella es juzgada.**_

**.**

**.**

Cada mañana al despertarse Sakura Haruno se observa al espejo, no porque sea vanidosa -aunque en realidad lo es- sino para notar que sus ojos siguen_** igual **_de vacíos e hinchados que el día anterior.

―Pero no importa―

Y sonríe y se maquilla y sale de prisa de su casa, saludando a los gritos a sus padres, porque llega tarde -otra vez- a su clase de maquillaje.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella es ignorada.**_

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura! Otra vez tarde― Exclamó Tenten esperando en la plaza frente al estudio donde actualmente tomaban clases de maquillaje.

Sakura sonríe ante el berrinche de una de sus mejores amigas.

―Lo siento― Murmura.

―Ah― Suspira la castaña ―Vamos, me estoy derritiendo aquí― Comenta.

El verano acaba de empezar, Sakura acaba de volver de una pequeñas e inolvidables vacaciones -era justo lo que _**necesitaba**_- con Temari, otra gran amiga.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está estresada.**_

**.**

**.**

―Eres muy buena― La elogía su amiga de ojos cafes y Sakura sonríe porque al fin encuentra algo en que ser buena ―Deberías maquillarte tu, te ves fatal― Comentá Tenten entre risas.

―No dormí bien anoche― Susurra la de ojos verdes.

Y sonríe y Tenten no nota lo _**falsa**_ que es esa sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

_Es maravilloso como el maquillaje se convierte en una máscara para protegerte..._

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué harás el fin de semana?―

Tenten sonríe y Sakura se golpea mentalmente por preguntarle.

―Saldré con Neji―

Y aunque intenta ser feliz por su amiga no puede evitar sentir celos, envidia y dolor, _**mucho**_ dolor.

**.**

**.**

_A veces te extraño... Luego recuerdo como me sentía al estar contigo y se me pasa..._

**.**

**.**

Y aunque se prometió a si misma y a su hermana y a Tenten y a Temari no volver a verlo, allí estaba sentada en su cama esperando por él, con un delicado vestido blanco de volados, una campera de jean por encima y unas _ballerinas _negras.

―Media hora―

Lleva media hora esperándolo, su madre ya se ha ido a trabajar y su padre se encuentra mirando una película en el_ living_. Cierra lo ojos y aguanta las lágrimas y su móvil suena y Sakura se recupera en un segundo, porque en sus veintitres años ha aprendido a_** tragarse **_todas las lágrimas. Y sale de su casa, despidiéndose de su padre -aunque sabe que en tres horas estará de vuelta, él_** no **_le dedica más tiempo- pero es sábado por la noche y no quiere estar sola y aunque sea un par de horas, por lo menos quiere hacer algo ese fin de semana.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está confundida.**_

**.**

**.**

―Hola― Lo saluda ingresando al coche color negro.

Él sonríe entre la penumbra y Sakura sabe que solo la va a_** usar**_.

―Hola―

Y ella se lo_** permite **_aunque sabe que él es la causa de que su amistad de tantos años con Ino se haya ido a la mierda.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está jodida.**_

**.**

**.**

―¿Sabes?― Murmura él estacionando su coche frente a la playa y Sakura sonríe coqueta, porque aunque esta rota y deshecha por dentro, por fuera es hermosa y sensual ―No puedo creer que no tengas novio. Eres preciosa―

Y ella sonrie, feliz ante su elogio y al fin se besan. Hace dos meses que no se besan, en realidad hace dos meses que ella no sabe_** nada **_de él.

―¡Ah, Sasuke!―

**.**

**.**

_**No**__ era una cita, era una simple noche de pasión y las tres horas que pasé arreglándome para él, no sirvieron para __**nada.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Y tu porqué no tienes novia?― Se animó a preguntarle mientras se vestia de una manera muy incómoda en el asiento trasero del coche.

―Aunque quisiera― Susurra él observándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros ―No tengo tiempo―

Y ella ríe, aunque en realidad quiere llorar, ha intentado tener un novio por tanto tiempo que este solo es un fracaso _**más.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está depresiva.**_

**.**

**.**

―Entonces... Nos vemos― Murmura ella quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y evita -aunque sin exito- el tono de _**decepción**_ en su voz.

―Claro, cuídate―

Y se despiden con un simple beso en los labios, vacío y sin gracia.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está mal interpretada.**_

**.**

**.**

Al ingresar a su casa, todo sigue tal y como lo dejo. Su padre aún mira películas y solo murmura un leve_ hola _cuando ella pasa frente a él, camina de prisa a su dormitorio y observa el reloj en su mesita de noche.

―Tres horas exactamente―

Y se quita la ropa y se encierra en el baño y abre la llave de agua al máximo y restriega su piel con una esponja mientras su cabello perfectamente ondulado se humedece y se desarman los rulos que tanto esfuerzo le llevo hacer.

―Shhh... Ya va a pasar― Vuelve a susurrar.

Y sus lágrimas se camuflan con el agua que cae y su piel queda roja de tanto restregar esa esponja blanca, quitándose sus besos, sus caricias.

Apoya su espalda en la pared y se desliza lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el frío suelo de la ducha, el agua aún cae sobre ella, más fría que antes, abraza sus piernas y hunde su frente entre sus rodillas y al fin se lo permite.

_**Se rompe**_.

**.**

**.**

_Siento como si el mundo fuera demasiado rápido o quizas soy yo que camino demasiado lento. _

**.**

**.**

Sakura quiere un _**novio**_, uno que sea bueno y que la ame y que la cuide y que no deje que nada malo le pase y con cada chico que sale, solo quiere ser feliz e intenta ser coqueta y verse bien y parecer inteligente y gustarle y _**enamorarlo**_.

Aunque _**jamás**_ lo logra.

―¿Qué hay de malo en mi?―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_...Que toda tu vida te mate la culpa de haberme robado una parte del alma..._

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está cansada pero aún así sigue viviendo.**_

**.**

**.**

Y otra vez esta en su casa, Sakura odia su casa, porque es grande y fría y ahora esta sola, porque su madre trabaja por la noche y su padre todo el día y su hermana se independizo hace mucho y es en esos períodos de tiempo cuando se siente completamente_** sola. **_

Y comienza a _**recordar**_ y a beber y a fumar.

Y es_** egoista**_ -lo sabe- porque él la amaba o al menos creía hacerlo y ella lo dejo y ahora lo quiere de vuelta... Aunque no sabe si quiere a Naruto de vuelta o simplemente quiere un novio.

―Quiero que me amen y que me cuiden y que no me dejen sola― Murmura frente al espejo.

Y sabe que no debe hacerlo pero enciende su_ laptop _y entra a _facebook _-realmente odia_ facebook_- y busca su perfil, porque ya no son amigos y aunque él no tenga fotos juntos, sabe que si ingresa al perfil de_** ella **_si las habrá.

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está herida pero no lo mostrará.**_

**.**

**.**

―Hinata Hyūga―

Y los ve, juntos y felices -al menos en esa foto- e intenta sonreir, ser feliz por él, pero _**no puede **_porque duele, porque sufre, porque siente envidia, no celos, ella_** no **_lo quiere solo quiere ser feliz. Como él.

Y llora y grita y rompe todo lo que tiene a su paso y el ciclo se repite.

Por eso Sakura_** odia **_que llegue el final del día.

―¡Te odio!― Grita frente al espejo.

Y le lanza el líquido alcoholico de su vaso y la imagen se distorciona.

―Así me veo ahora― Susurra al ver tal imagen y cae de rodillas al suelo respirando agitada intentando calmarse y se abraza a si misma mientras las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, quiere detenerse, quiere acabar con todo pero _**no puede **_―Shh― Susurra entre hipidos, su cuerpo convulsiona ―Todo estará bien―

**.**

**.**

_**Ella está gritando pero en silencio.**_

**.**

**.**

Y recoge todas las cosas que tiro en su ataque de ira, tiende la cama de nuevo y coloca cada peluche en su lugar, incluidos los que _**él**_ (Naruto, no Sasuke, él jamás le regalaría nada) le regalo.

_Te quiero, Sakura-chan..._

―Yo no―

**.**

**.**

_Por favor... Por favor... No la quieras más que a mi..._

**.**

**.**

Y cuando su padre regresa todo esta en su perfecto orden, como si _**nada**_ hubiera pasado.

Y al día siguiente, todo se vuelve a _**repetir.**_

**.**

**.**

_Sé que suena egoista pero yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame solo a mi..._

**.**

**.**

Y toma las pastillas que le recetaron para dormir, para respirar, para caminar, para estar bien y observa esas dos pequeñas píldoras en su mano, sonríe y se las toma de golpe con lo que queda en la botella de tequila y cierra los ojos, respirando profundo y lento y al abrirlos _**todo **_parece _**estar mejor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ella está dolida pero no deja de sonreír**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Soy feliz?―

**.**

**.**

_**Ella soy yo...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola. Volví._

_Deprimente, lo sé. Pero quería sacarmelo de adentro._

_Tengo en la mente el hacer un long-fic pero he estado un poco inestable últimamente y no quiero iniciar algo que sé que no podré acabar, así que por lo pronto seguiré con los one-shot._

_Gracias._

_"...Que toda tu vida te mate la culpa de haberme robado una parte del alma..."* Letra: Al vacío; No te va a gustar._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
